Dont burn me down
by Tori D
Summary: This is a story about two girls, Halley and Cloe who are sisters surviving the apocalypse. But how will Halley react when she loses her only family left in this cruel world? Will she become as hard and cold as a rock or will she open up to who seems to be the only one she can trust?
1. Introduction

Don't Burn Me Down

INTRODUCTION

Today was like any other day. It was quiet yet peaceful. Today was a little chilly with a slight breeze. Now if I'm correct today is October 3rd, me and my sister have been looking forward to Halloween. Of course we still have 28 days left but we're waiting. Anyways I'm 28 year old Halley Jones and I have a 17 year old sister Cloe Jones. Oh,yeah. Did I mention we're surviving the apocalypse?


	2. Different

Chapter One

Different

Halley's Point Of View

Today was different than any other day. It was sunny,you could hear the birds chirping,there was no breeze,and well it was just different. Today was my daily routine,load guns,wake up Cloe,cook,eat,and then go see my boyfriend Kyle. Kyle lives in the city of Atlanta and I live in the fields of Atlanta with Cloe. After I cooked some beans and corn I went to go wake up Cloe. After we ate I went to change. I put on a grey tank top with a blue flannel shirt,jeans,and brown leather boots. After I put my hair in a bun I went to go gather the guns. Today Cloe was wearing jeans,converse,and a " I love New York" T-shirt. I put some guns in the car and me and Cloe got in to go to Kyle's group. On the way there the car broke down and we were forced to walk the rest of the way. We were in the city of Atlanta about a block away from Kyle's when the streets were filled with thousands of walkers. So me and Cloe decided to take shelter in a near-by thrift shop. We ran up to the roof to find a clearing,but we were surprised when we found a group already there.


	3. Different-Part 2

Different-Part 2

Halley's Point Of View

An older girl about in her thirties ran up to us pointing a gun in our faces asking who we were. She had blonde hair and looked very panicked. "UH...I'm Halley and this is my sister Cloe." The blonde still had her gun pointed at us. A man probably also in his thirties told the blonde to calm down and that Cloe and I could join there group. "I'm Morales,this is Andrea,Jacqui,Merle,Glenn.T-dog,and another new member Rick." He said said pointing to everyone as he said their names. "Thanks." I was still very confused why they let Cloe and I in their group so easily. "If." Andrea started talking. "You help us get out of here and back to our camp." Of course I knew there was going to be an exception but it shouldn't be that to get out of here,I thought to myself. "Well, okay but sometime today before dark I need to make a pit stop at Atlanta Bank." "Why?" Glenn asked. "Well I have a boyfriend down here I visit everyday and we were on our way down there but the streets were packed so we ran up here to find a clearing,but we found you guys instead so I have to go find him so he doesn't get worried." "You got some guts comin' in the city everyday." Glenn stated. It was silent until Rick started talking. "Deal but we need to go back to camp in case we get split up,we know where to go back to." "Okay." I said. "Now let's brainstorm on how to get down and out of here." Cloe was being silent the whole morning until she spoke up. "I KNOW HOW TO GET DOWN!" She blurted out.


	4. Different-Part 3

Different-Part 3

Halley's Point Of View

"How?" Everyone asked. "Okay so a couple go downstairs and loosen the bolts on the bottom of the ladder,then come back up. I have some extra bolts I carry around to change on the top of the ladder,now the alley down here is fairly cleared out which helps a lot. Then we pull the ladder up and lay it on the other building,then someone walks across and holds it down for everyone to walk across." "There is a big moving truck the next alley over,I have keys." "We climb down the ladder over there and then three people get in the front everyone else gets in the back." "Then we drive off get settled in your camp,then come back when the streets are more likely to be cleared out and go see Kyle." "How the hell did you come up with that?" Merle asked. "Engineering and emergency back-up plans help a lot." Cloe smirked. "Okay who wants to go down?" "I will." Glenn volunteered while Morales and T-dog asked for the bolts. When everyone was back up on the roof,Glenn started walking across when the ladder got to heavy and dropped. Glenn jumped to the other roof and was dangling from the building next to us. "Nice grip!" He yelled back at us pulling himself up on the roof. They lifted the ladder again and everyone walked across. When they got into the moving truck,the alarm sounded attracting walkers from all over Atlanta,then the car broke down,and It started to rain. While getting out of the truck everyone realized Merle wasn't there. When everyone got out they all made a run for it while I was separated from Cloe,forced to run away with Glenn. About an hour later everyone met back up at camp greeted by tears of joy and hugs.


	5. Chapter 2-Reborn

Chapter 2-Reborn

Halley's Point Of View

When everyone got settled,a strange man wearing a police cap asked who we were in a very threatening tone. "Calm down,they helped us get out of the city alive." Rick said. "Actually,**I** helped you all get out of the city alive." Cloe said. "OH,SHUSH!" I whispered to her. "Rick,man,we can't just bring in strays." The strange man said. "It'll be fine,but first we need to go back in the city to help her find her boyfriend and get Merle." "But you just got back!" A woman with long black hair said. "It'll be fine." Rick replied. "Shane,Rick continued saying,you need to stay here and keep the group safe." "Fine,but how are you gonna tell the redneck 'bout his brother?" The man who I learned was Shane asked. "I'll tell him,I dropped the key to the cuffs." T-dog said. "No,I'll tell him." Rick started saying. "I cuffed him to the roof and he might take me a little easier considering he doesn't know me." After they told Daryl what they did to his brother,he started going crazy and when he calmed down,we started to pack up,preparing ourselves for the city again. I was loading my gun when Shane walked up to me. "Hey,uh,Cloe is with Amy and uhm." "JUST SPIT IT OUT!" I practically shouted at him. If someone was trying to tell me something I always had the urge to know right then and there. "Can I ask you a favor?" He asked. "Sure,why not?" I responded. "I need you to keep Rick safe and Daryl calm." "Why are you counting on me to babysit Daryl?" I asked. "Well when we told him about his brother you know how he kinda lost it?" "Yeah,what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "Well when he looked at you,he calmed down,I mean it's obvious you have an effect on him." Shane chuckled. "Why would you jump to that conclusion I mean I don't even know the guy?" "Cause it's true." He replied. "Did you ask him directly?" I asked. "Hell no,The Dixon's have no reputation to talking about their feelings." "Well then dont jump to those or any conclusions." I stuck my tongue out at him as he smirked,and I laughed. When I was done loading my guns I hugged Cloe and then I got into the car with Rick,T-dog,Glenn,and Daryl and we drove off.


	6. Reborn-Part 2

Reborn-Part 2

Halley's Point Of View

When we got into the city,Glenn started splitting us up into two groups when Rick interrupted. "No,were sticking together." "Fine." Glenn said. "Were going to find Halley's boyfriend first,I promised her." Daryl scoffed. Rick started talking again. "Now,what building is you boyfriend in?" "Uhm,that one,the Atlanta Bank." I responded. "okay,let's go." On our way to Kyle's camp we heard several gunshots in his direction. We started jogging towards his camp to take cover before walkers took over the city...again. When we got into the bank we saw walkers laying everywhere dead for good this time on the floor. "Look's like these guys were turned when they got shot." T-dog said. While walking further into the Bank following the trails of dead bodies,I got lost in thought,figuring out if that was the first time T-dog spoke since Cloe and I joined this group or not. The others must have noticed me thinking because they were all staring at me. I remember my mom always told me I had a gift of just zoning people out and listening to my own thoughts and I honestly I think it's a big embarrassment. When they realized I noticed them Rick started talking. "So,Halley,how long have you been with uhm." Rick paused. "Kyle?" I finished. "This would be our I dont know ninth month if I'm correct." I answered. "How old are you again?" He asked. "I'm 28,why?" "Just wondered." He responded. We kept walking when we saw men who were still living when they got shot. When we took a closer look they were all bit. I started to tear up trying not to break down in front of them. "You know any of 'em?" Daryl asked. "Yeah." I paused. "They were good guys." I replied. It was quiet the rest of the time until we heard growling,but not several growls,just one single growl. I walked into the room and froze with Daryl,T-dog,Rick,and Glenn behind me. The walker noticed me and Daryl grabbed my arm stopping me from walking towards the walker but I pulled away. The walker started limping towards me when I stabbed it in the head with tears running down my face. I fell on my knees,leaning over the walker I once knew as Kyle.


	7. Chapter 3-Broken

Chapter Three-Broken

Daryl's Point Of View

Today is October 4th according to the calender in the RV. Halley has been upset and mopey ever since yesterday,but she forced herself to stop crying and kept it bottled up saying she didn't want the group to see her cry and that she needed to get over it and focus. Of course she's still sad but she's still on task. I liked how strong she was and how well she was handling this. Something about her short curly dark red hair calmed me. The only real thing I'm questioning her about is she's keeping her distance from other people even her sister Cloe. Apparently Cloe and Halley had a big argument yesterday and Cloe has been spending all her time with Amy instead of her own Goddamn sister. The only reason Halley will talk to someone is if they ask her something or she needs something and she's always quiet at dinner. Anyways I don't think Halley is really trying to interact with her sister because she is probably really pissed off at her. After I realized I got lost in my own thought I noticed Halley walking towards the lake. I was a little confused when she stopped and stared at the top of the cliff looking down at the lake. But when I got there I realized what she was looking at.


	8. Broken-Part 2

Broken-Part 2

Daryl's Point Of View

I stopped right next to her looking down as Shane was getting off of Ed. It looked like Shane just finished beating up Ed. Shane started speed-walking up the trail so I pulled Halley out of his way,afraid if he would ever hurt her like he did to Ed. I noticed Halley was frozen. I looked down again only to see Lori,Carol,Jacqui,Amy,and Andrea surrounding an unconscious Cloe. While I was taking in what I was looking at,I noticed Halley running down to Cloe's side.

I honestly felt bad for her. Amy and Halley were in tears. We just got Cloe to Dale and Jaqcui are trying to help Cloe and the stop the bleeding from her now cracked head. "What are you doing?" Shane asked. I guess he noticed me staring at Halley. "What am I doing? I'm doing plenty of things. What about you? Huh?!" I yelled at him. Shane just gave me a dirty look and scoffed walking off towards Halley. I started getting tense when I saw Shane wrap an arm around Halley and pulled her into his grip,practically covering her. I stood up as angry as could be,kicked some dirt,and stormed off.


	9. Broken-Part 3

Broken-Part 3

Daryl's Point Of View

I felt bad for her. Hell,I'm concerned for her. She's been in her tent all morning. Last night Dale told Halley that Cloe might not live through this. Later on that day I decided to bring Halley some lunch. I was about to walk in when I hear talking. Rick was talking. "Look,Halley,I know this is hard and you sister Cloe is close to you but we need you." Rick paused. "I need you to be strong like you were with Kyle." Halley started talking and you could tell she was crying. "Yeah,well I didn't know Kyle my whole life,I didn't grow up with Kyle!" She was getting louder. "I didn't watch my mom die with kyle!" She paused realizing what she just said. "I just need time." She said in softer tone. It was quiet for a few moments when Rick spoke up. "Okay." He patted her back. I realized if I ever wanted to give Halley her lunch that now was the time to do that. I walked in and gave Halley her lunch. When I left I heard Rick chasing after me. "Daryl we need to talk." He paused catching up to me. "About Halley." He finished. "What is there to talk about?!" I shouted at him. "Just leave it alone!" "We need to help her!" Rick replied. "We can't!" I shouted at him and paused. "She's Broken."


	10. Chapter 4-Threatened

**AN:Thank you all for reading my story especially Lilly72 for adding my story to her favorite's! keep reading reviewing following and favoriting and I will answer any questions in the comments. Thanks enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four-Threatened**

**Halley's Point Of View**

**I've been a lot better lately about about socializing with people. But I'm still extremely bummed Cloe might not live thanks to ED! Andrea told me Cloe was defending Carol when Ed pushed her down and Cloe hit her headon a rock. I was proud Cloe was sticking up for people even in the apocalypse. I was lost in thought yet again while Daryl started walking towards me. "Weren't you scared?" Daryl asked. "What do you mean?" I replied. "You know,two days ago,Shane jus' finished beatin' the shit outa Ed an' then comes over ta hug ya." "I mean were't you scared when he held you?" Daryl asked again. "No Daryl,I didn't focus on Shane and even if I did,he gave Ed a taste of his own medicine,but." I paused. "I'm not falling for him if that's what your wanting to hear." As I was turning towards the campfire for dinner I saw Daryl smiling his adorable half smile he does every once in a blue moon. "Why are you smiling?" I asked already ****knowing the answer. "That's just what I wanted to hear." He said still smirking. I laughed. "You got a thing for me Dixon,don't you?" I asked. Daryl just turned away laughing towards the campfire. I stood there for a minute thinking over what just happened and when I turned to head over to the group a scream pierced through the cold night air. I ran towards the group only to see everyone scattered and running in several different directions. I ran towards the RV to protect Cloe considering she's unconscious at the moment. My heart as I saw Cloe lying on the RV floor being devoured. I ran back outside searching for Daryl only to be brought down by a walker. I was rolling all over the ground trying to get the walker off of me. Glenn came over and tried shooting the walker but instead shot my ankle,I screamed in pain while Glenn shot the walker in the head this time running away to help the others. I pushed the walker off of me. I was laying in the middle of camp as walker bait when a pair of strong arms picked me up. I looked to see who this mysterious person was only to be looking at Daryl. He ran off carrying me into the RV shutting the door behind him and placed me in the back of the RV,laying me down on the bed. After about 15 more minutes of piercing screams,gunshots,and groans,everyone came into the RV to see me with my knees to my chest looking at Cloe's lifeless body. Honestly right now I could care less about my shot ankle I mean Daryl did patch it up but it still hurt. "Halley,sweetie,are you okay?" Jacqui asked walking towards me to try and comfort me. I shook my ****head getting up and pushing past everyone towards the lake not caring that the whole camp just got run over. I was standing by the lake when a pair of hands grabbed me covering my eyes and mouth pulling me into the woods.**


	11. Threatened-Part 2

Threatened

I tried screaming but it was no use. Whoever was pulling me obviously had a very firm grip. Suddenly I was let go and spun around only to be looking at Shane. "Shane,what do you want and why did you technically just kidnap me?" I asked catching that breath. "I wanted to give you this while we were alone." He said. "Here hold out your hand." When I held out my hand,Shane put an object in my hand and used both of his hands to cover it up. He let go and I opened up my hand,only to be looking at Shane's 22 necklace. "Shane,I can't take this." I said looking up at him. "No,it's fine." He said. "Shane." I paused. "I don't like you and I doubt I ever will." "I never said you had to like me just take it please." Shane pleaded while caressing my hair. "Okay,thanks I,I guess." I said lost in thought looking at Shane's big brown eyes. I got out of my trance when I heard Daryl call my name. I started walking away. I stopped and turned around to see Shane looking at me with pain in his eyes. "Thanks,this means a lot." I said smiling. I turned around and started jogging towards Daryl,with my red hair flowing in the slight breeze. I saw Rick standing next to Daryl when Rick started talking. "We need your opinion."


	12. Chapter 5-Bump In The Road

Chapter Five

Bump In The Road

Halley's Point Of View

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading! so far I have 613 views which I am freaking out about considering I'm new at this. Anyways I wanted to say thank you asdf510-blueheartsrock-and wildcat717 for favoriting and following! If you have any questions leave a comment and I will reply next chapter! Thanks again and enjoy! :)**

Later that day I walked by Rick and Shane who were fighting yet again about where to go since everyone decided the camp wasn't safe after we got overrun. "So." Rick started talking. "Should we go to the CDC or Fort Benning?" "Halley what do you think?" Rick asked. "Uhm,well we should go to the CDC in case there is a cure,if not then we can go straight to Fort Benning." Shane scoffed then replied. "okay,to the CDC we go." Shane walked past me grabbing my hand and tugging me along with him. I pulled away and walked towards the Daryl. "Hey." I said slightly smiling. "Shane getting' on yer nerves?" Daryl asked. "A little bit." I paused. "Why are you asking." I asked confused. "Cause,i saw that little scene he tried to pull off over there." He replied. "Yeah,well it's fine,I took care of it." I replied slightly ticked off,looking back to the group to see them looking at Shane and Shane looking at me. "Doesn't seem fine if ya ask me." Daryl said walking away. "Daryl,please just leave it alone." I pleaded. Honestly I just wanted to forget about the previous event I had with Shane. Daryl stopped walking and turned around. "What were you two talkin' 'bout in the woods?" He asked. "Nothing just leave it alone." I replied. I was a little confused,i mean Daryl doesn't talk to people he doesn't socialize with them. Wait could this mean something? Is Daryl Dixon trying to get close to me,like love close? No this is crazy. Daryl scoffed and walked away making me push my thoughts aside. Shane started walking towards me when he noticed Daryl wasn't with me. "Oh great,it's Shane to my rescue!" I said sarcastically. "Yep,you looked upset." He said putting his hand to my face. I pushed his hand away and noticed the group looking at us. Lori and Daryl stood out they were both giving us the devil eye. Why would Lori be mad about "This" situation that I did not want? Who knows. I snapped out of my thoughts when Shane started talking again. "Well,when your packed up for the CDC put your stuff in my jeep." He said walking away. "Wait,what do you mean?" I asked a little pissed off. "Well the group was making driving arrangements so I said you would ride with me since no-one else wanted to." He replied. "I wonder why?" I whispered to myself walking away. "Is that okay?" He shouted to me. "Do I have a choice?" I asked turning around. "Great seeya later." He responded. I turned around and walked towards my tent. "This is gonna be a long ride." I said to myself.


	13. Bump In The Road-Part 2

Bump In The Road-Part 2

Halley's Point Of View

**AN:Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately I've been on vacation and I also had very bad internet connection but anyways I'm here now and I promise I will upload at least once every week. I'm kinda -iffy on my story right now I feel like I'm a little lost and I'm going OC on Daryl. Anyways please enjoy and please leave a comment it really helps me know someone enjoys my story and it keeps me going. :) so now that I'm done rambling here ya go!**

I was heading towards the lake to swim. I looked down at the lake from the top of the cliff and saw that no one was there. When I got down there,I took my clothes off only left in my bra and underwear. I set my clothes down on a nearby rock and got in the lake and began to swim. A while later I noticed Rick walking down towards the lake. "Wait,you swim before road trips too?" Rick asked laughing. "Yep,I'm one of those people." I answered laughing also. I turned around while Rick stripped down to his boxers. He jumped in splashing water everywhere. We played around flicking water everywhere pretending to be sharks until dinner. Then we got out and got dressed and went up the hill for dinner. When I came up there was only one spot left to sit which was in between Daryl and Shane. I sighed and sat down. When we finished eating we talked about the good times before the dead tried to rip us apart. While I was listening I rested my head on Daryl's shoulder and he surprisingly didn't shove me off.

Daryl was a good guy. I mean he's sweet when he's not being a bad ass or when he's not being pissed off at someone. I honestly don't know about Shane. I think he's controlling but I think he just needs some one to keep safe. When Rick came back he was just there to witness it. I snapped out of thought when Daryl stood up and walked towards his tent. I got up and headed towards the RV with everyone's eyes on me.

**AN:So I hoped everybody enjoyed it please keep reading and please leave a comment they would honestly put a smile on my face. :) I hoped you enjoyed the short little Rick/Halley interaction. This chapter was mainly just a "filler-chapter" and just to kind of catch up on what Halley's thoughts were. Thanks! :)**


	14. Bump In The Road-Part 3

Bump In The Road

Part-3

Last night I took watch so I don't have to drive the whole way down to the CDC. I was packing up my stuff when Carl walked up to me. "Hey." I said all cheery. "Do you think I should have a gun?" Carl asked. At first I was a little stunned but then I responded. "Why are you asking me and not your parents?" "Because my mom doesn't want me to have one but my dad does and I thought you could change their minds." He responded. "Okay,well it's up to your parents honestly but I'll see what I can do." I told him trying to cheer him up. "Yes!" "Thanks,Halley!" He responded and ran off. "Anytime." I sighed. Lori isn't my most favorite person but how could I say no to Carl.

A little while later Daryl walked up to me angrily. "Hi,what are you pouting about?" I asked jokingly. Daryl glanced at me and started talking. "Jim is bit."

**AN:Sorry this is such a short chapter. School is starting back up and I have cheer practices. Please leave a comment about likes and dislikes for this story and if it's going to fast please let me know. I have most of the story written out already and after season 1 I am going to slow things down and go a little more into Halley and Daryl's relationship. Please like,comment,favorite,follow,and anything else. :P I will post a chapter next week. Thanks!**


End file.
